Embarrassment and Humiliation
Heroes get 'embarrassed or humiliated ' for many things: * Flatulence * Poor behavior * Publicly mocked * Being Bullied Examples * Manny appears at the falls and embarrasses Peaches in front of Ethan and other teen mammoths. * Yogi and Smith are embarrassed in front of the kids. * Buck embarrassing Rusty with his foolish karate moves. * Tom Cat is embarrassed when his fur falls off in front of the judges, leading him in disqualification. * Momotaros became MomoRider that leads to his embarrassment. * Quasimodo is humiliated at the Festival of Fools, when Frollo's soldiers throw food at him, the crowd humiliate him for their own amusement. To make matters worse for Quasimodo, Frollo refuses to stop the torture. * While attending a party, Oozma Kappa are embarassed, when the Roar Omega Roar fraternity play a prank on them. The RORs cover the OKs in paint, glittler, flowers and stuffed animals. They take a photo of the humiliated Oozmas (nicknamed "Cute-ma Kappa"), which causes the team to be humiliated in front of the entire MU campus. * Gokaiger Ep 29, Ahim became AbarePink, involving to her embarrassment. * Gru is completely naked (thanks to Balthazar Bratt) and hanging from a giant wad of bubblegum on the ship, and he is seen by the attendees of a birthday party, who laugh at him and take pictures as he awkwardly sings the birthday song along with them. * Lincoln Loud is been embarrassed, when his best friend Clyde McBride brings his classmates to watch "ARGGH" to his house, while he is still wearing as his little sister Lily Loud, which causes him to say Lily's catchphrase. * Lightning McQueen humiliated in front of the crowd at Thunder Hollow and on national television. * Vegeta had to embarrass himself by performing on stage, on Bulma's birthday. * Nicole is humiliated by her boss Mr. Yoshida underappreciating her while her husband Richard is humiliated at Elmore Mall when Larry Needlemeyer asks him to leave out of growing tired of his childishness. Quotes Gallery Vlcsnap-2015-12-21-16h42m03s742.png|Yogi and Smith are embarrassed in front of the kids. Manny suddenly appears and embarrasses Peaches.jpg|Manny suddenly appears at the falls and embarrasses Peaches in front of Ethan and all the teens. Buck embarrassing Rusty.jpg|Buck embarrassing Rusty with his foolish karate moves. Tom cat's humiliation.jpeg|Tom is embarrassed when his fur falls off in front of the judges, leading him in disqualification PPGs Sunburned.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls embarrassed about having sunburns without applying sunscreen (because they thought it was for nerds). Wacky Races Perfectville Boomerang UK 0000158832.jpg|In a music number, Peter is embarrassed on stage cloudy2-disneyscreencaps.com-1698.jpg|Flint Lockwood is humiliated in front of his idol Chester V. monsters-university-disneyscreencaps.com-6517.jpg|Oozma Kappa are humilated, when the RORs prank them at a party. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-3071.jpg|Thanks to a riot started by Frollo's soldiers, Quasimodo is humiliated by the crowd at the Festival of Fools. cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-5844.jpg|Lightning McQueen humiliated in front of the crowd at Thunder Hollow, and on national television. 暴风截图20138135330828.jpg|Lawrence Fletcher and Linda Flynn-Fletcher humiliated after Candace threw a party. Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes